In Between the Lines
by liebdeinetraume
Summary: Eren Jaeger is new at Trost High School. He bumps into a few new friends along the way, and a certain raven haired male whom seems to hate him for no reason. Rated M for later chapters. Probably around the 3rd or so.
**Hey, y'all. Long time no see. It's been a long few months. Just got a new job at a casino and have been super busy. Thought about continuing my last story, but thought it was pretty well off where it left. I mentioned writing a modern AU one, so that's what I'm gonna do. I have a weird schedule so here I am at 5:30 in the morning writing a story before bed. Lemme know what y'all think. If you have nasty comments leave em' to yourself. No one likes hurtful people.**

 _Shit, shit, shit! My first day at a new school and I'm fucking late!_ I run through the halls of Trost something or other High School, my third high school in three years. Maybe this time I can stay here and graduate next year. That's what I tell myself anyway.

I finally get to my new homeroom and skid to a stop right outside the door to catch my breath. Already late, might as well avoid bursting in out of breath and make myself look like a spastic moron rather than a late moron. Once I am able to breathe again, I softly open the door and walk in. The teacher looks up from his notes, obviously taking roll, and I stay in the doorway, rather awkwardly, and wait for the teacher to yell or something. Instead, to my astonishment, he looks rather amused and chuckles lightly. "Hello, Mr. Jaeger. I figured you would be running late. My name is Mr. Pixis. You will be reporting to this class during your study hour, as shown on your schedule. Go ahead and take a seat anywhere. I don't assign seats unless you're being particularly unruly."

I'm slightly shocked at how easily he took my tardiness, and a little surprised that he had figured I would be late. Guess he had a lot of new students that ran late. I quickly nod my head and look around the room quickly to scope out a seat. I see one in the back, thankfully, and zip right to it. I sit down and get my pen out ready to do whatever I am asked to do. Mr. Pixis finishes taking roll and begins to discuss something about history. I take this time to make a quick look at my surroundings. My eyes make their way to the back of the room beside me and I find a pair of metallic steel eyes in the face of a gorgeous man. I hold his gaze for several seconds until he sneers and turns away. _Um, ok? The hell is his problem…_

I make it to my fifth hour, and we are getting ready for our rotation for lunch. I'm making my way down the hall with my class, thinking about the sneer guy from homeroom, when I find myself colliding with a solid being. I scramble on my feet for a second to avoid toppling over when I hear an " _oof_ "! I look down to see a blonde kid with a coconut haircut. "I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention, are you alright?" I help him up and he laughs. "Yeah, I'm alright. And it's cool, I get knocked over a lot. I'm kinda small and easy to knock over. I'm Armin. You're Eren, right? I saw you today in homeroom and saw your name in the attendance sheet. I'm Mr. Pixis's TA so I see a lot of the paperwork that comes through. Except the tests, of course." He chuckles and I smile. "Yeah, I'm Eren. Sorry again about running into you. I'm just a klutz. Need to watch where I'm going more. You going to lunch or coming from?" He tells me he's going to lunch, and we walk there together talking about school and where I came from. I told him that my mom died when I was 11 and my dad travels a lot as a doctor so I go from high school to high school a lot.

We make it to the lunch room and get our lunch trays. Armin takes me to a table surrounded by kids our age. "Hey guys, I found a new guy. Well, he knocked into me, really, but I brought him none the less. "I looked around at everyone and lifted my hand with a halfhearted "hey". I received hello's in return, along with a sneer and an indifferent look. Armin must have noticed too. "Ah, the one sneering in the back is Ymir. The blonde next to her is Christa, don't mess with her cause she's Ymir's. The tall buff blonde guy is Reiner and the taller brunette next to him is Bertoldt. Annie is the one that looks bored. This here is Jean, Marco, or as we call him, Freckles. Him and Jean are together. Sasha and Conni are together as well. Don't touch their food, they get seriously hostile about that. Finally, you have Mikasa here. She doesn't talk much to new people, so if she doesn't really talk to you don't be surprised." I nod and take another look around the table, trying to put the names into my mind.

"So, Eren, where you from?" I look at the kid, Jean I think his name was, and can't help but wonder if he is related to a horse. "I'm from a bunch of places. My dad is a traveling physician so I've moved around a lot. This would be my third high school in three years. I lived in Scotland for a while, then in middle school I moved to Berlin. Freshman year I moved out here to America. I lived in New York, California, Mississippi, and here in Oregon. I've been everywhere, really. So far, Berlin was my favorite. But I am hoping to stay here to at least graduate. This place seems really nice." By this point, I seem to have everyone's attention. I can't imagine why they're so interested. I suppose they don't have that many new people, then. "That's awesome! I've always wanted to go to Berlin. Jean here doesn't want to go overseas after we graduate, but I will get him to somehow." Marco wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Jean blushed. I laughed and said "well hopefully he will warm up to the idea, then." Marco chuckled and blushed a little.

When lunch was over, I headed back to class with Armin and Jean. Turns out, we had sixth hour together. I was walking and talking, and didn't seem to notice yet another small body speeding toward us. I was laughing at something Jean had said, when I felt myself collide, _yet again,_ with a body. This time, however, we both went down. I groaned and heard Armin and Jean ask if I was ok. I ignored them and looked at the person I knocked down and lost my breath. The same metallic steel I saw in homeroom this morning. He looked highly irritated and looked at me with a deadly sneer on his face. "Watch where the fuck you're going, brat." I stand up and extend my hand to help him up, ignoring his comment. He glares at my hand and grudgingly takes it and gets up. He gives me a long venomous glare and stalks off. "Gee, you're welcome…" I mutter. Armin and Jean gape at the scene. "Eren, that was Levi Ackerman. He's one of the rudest guys in the school and easily one of the most dangerous. He gets into fights all the time and never loses. The fact that you are still standing is miraculous." I look at Armin and snort. "That guy surely isn't all that bad. The fact that I am still standing is saying something. If he were as dangerous as you say, I wouldn't be standing. I'm sure he would have knocked my teeth out." Jean and Armin shake their heads and we continue to class.

Five months have passed and it is now the beginning of second semester. The cold January air is crisp and dry. I can see my breath billowing around me as I walk the mile to school. No use in taking the bus if the school is a healthy walking distance away. As I am crossing the street, I hear someone running behind me. I look over my shoulder to see who it is, only to see a head of brown hair crash into me. _What the fuck is with people in this town running into other people?!_ I hear the owner of the brown hair gasp and jump up quickly to help me up. "Oh my god, I am soooo sorry sweetie. You alright!?" I'm caught off guard by the loudness and animation of the –woman's- voice. I snap out of my shock after a few short seconds and assured her that I am indeed alright. "Whoo, good. I'm Hanji. I go to Trost High School. I was on my way there now, were you as well?" I nodded at her question and she beamed. "Perfect, let's walk together!" I chuckle at her excitement and we return to walking. We talk about absolutely nothing and absolutely everything. When we finally get to school, I walk with her into the lunch room for breakfast. I hear her squeal "short baby" and run over to someone. I didn't want to bother or interrupt so I decided to get my breakfast and sit down at a table. I am about to sit down, when I hear Hanji yell my name. I look over to where I heard her voice and see her bouncing up and down. I chuckle and set my food down, getting the feeling I may spill it if I bring it with me.

I weave my way through the people and make my way to the bouncing Hanji. As soon as I reach her, I hear a groan. I look to my left and I see none other than Levi Ackerman. "Hanji what the fuck did you bring this brat over here for?" I can't help but get highly irritated with his tone and the fact that _I have done absolutely nothing to this fucking man_ to receive this treatment. "The fuck is your problem, huh? I haven't even spoken more than a handful of words to you and you are hostile toward me. Look, I'm sorry that I ran into you, it won't happen again." I huff out of breath and turn on my heel and go back to my breakfast. A few minutes later, Hanji comes over to me. "That was idiotic of you. But brave. He's not very nice to outsiders. Surprisingly enough, he didn't even get mad. He just snorted and said 'not bad' and went back to eating." She beamed amusedly for a moment and departed.

I head to homeroom and sit in my designated seat. I am reading the book I got from the library when I hear "hello, _Eren_ " breathed into my ear. I immediately get shivers down my spine, and heat pools in the pit of my stomach. Today is going to be a long day, indeed.

 **Sorry for the cliff hanger. ;) I will update the next chapter soon. My next days off are Sunday and Monday. I should have something by then. Leave reviews if you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
